Technical Field
The present invention relates to terahertz spectroscopy and, more particularly, to the use of homogeneous semiconducting nanotubes in terahertz detectors and spectroscopes.
Description of the Related Art
The terahertz electromagnetic spectrum (e.g., infrared) is used for security, medical imaging, communication, and manufacturing. However, due to the short wavelengths involved, terahertz technologies, including sources, detectors, and optics, are relatively undeveloped.